134510-dear-carbine-thanks-no-seriously-thank-you
Content But hey, what is the first thing I notice after logging in? HOLO WARDROBE! BWA HAHAH YES FINALLY! (I am so happy)\ I wrote up a big "Reboot Amp & Shield Surge: Why and how I think they need to change" post, and a bunch of players rabbled in the comment section before my departure.Yeah sure, half my ideas were dumb, and my post probably wasn't original, but my points were valid; and more importantly: I see that you listened!The Reboot Amp now triggers at below 30% instead of depleted, and T8 Shield Surge rewards skill in PvE with increased healing! Perfect! I love it! Thank you! And all that other content that has been added is greatly appreciated, like the level 10 dungeon "Protostar Academy", that explicitly walks everyone through all the core concepts of dungeons / raids, concept by concept. Wonderful, a massive boon to casual gamers just learning the ropes. I figure, if the things I cared about are got tweaked and made to work. Then the chances are other issues have also gotten the same attention.So, Thank you.It's great to know, that the devs are listening. We know change doesn't come instantly, and it may not be exactly what we wanted on the first attempt, the new may even be confusing at first, but it's nice to know you guys are putting in the effort to make the game we all want.(Huh, what is multistrike? is this just like an additional crit stat? Wait! Where the hell is my costumes? Why are items missing? I could have sworn my house didn't look like this. Okay all my runes are gone. No wait they are in the mail. WITH MY COSTUMES! and other items? Uuuuugh, why. There's so many items in this mail box. Whatever, I have 30 days to sort all of this out. I'm going to go shoot something instead. )And that means: When you are done putting the F2P launch fires out, could you add a kinda... item set storage/switcher thingy to our LAS so I can flip between healing/dps/pvp without hunting through my bags.I'll write a post about it, and get some rabble to rabble around it. *Rabble Rabble Rabble Rabble* PS: But seriously players give these Devs some positive feedback once in awhile. This bunch seems like they listen, and they receive SO much negative feedback from players. When they do something right, let em know, be all Thor, otherwise they might feel slighted then turn all bitter and evil Loki on us. Edited September 30, 2015 by Zombinsomniac | |} ---- ---- Have them, use them, still think it would be better. Mainly because, this would be part of the intended design of Quickly / Easily / Conveniently switching between specs & LAS. The addons are a good stopgap measure, but this is something that should be available to all, without player joe-blo needing to research addons, and install them. On the character / load out screen, you stick a little pull down tab, kinda like the old costume setup. set 1-3 Have the loadouts automatically switch when switching to their respective LAS. Have empty slots use whatever item was in that slot on the last set, but have the empty slot set to go back to empty when switching away(so item shuffling doesn't happen), and to be treated as empty when slapping new armor in. Have the load out screen always open to the current LAS set, and you can use the tab to manually view/edit different LAS sets without needing to switch to them. Maybe remove some bank space to compensate. Boom done. Perfect. No accidently leaving 1 piece of gear in the bank, no forgetting to click on one in your bag, no extra steps or addons required. Just switch your LAS and go. Edited September 30, 2015 by Zombinsomniac | |} ---- I too was an Alpha/beta and player for about a year. Now Im back to see whats changed but I cant log in...... :( ( I can log into my account but not the game) | |} ---- Ah that sucks. You may have just been unlucky and logging in when they are getting hit hardest. The servers have had a lot of down time Try back in a day or so, you may find more success. If your PvE Dominion and looking for a guild you can join us >.O (also you seem to have accidently quoted my entire post lol.) | |} ----